人柱アリス : Alice Human Sacrifice
by Kirandra
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by the song and voice drama. Well, mostly the latter. T for madness and violence.


**人柱アリス**

_Sakuragi Kirandra_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Was listening to 人柱アリス/Alice Human Sacrifice the other day, and thought, _hey, this could make for good drabbles. _Couldn't find any here, and so I decided to write my own, inspired by the voice drama.

Disclaimer: Characters and song not mine. Enjoy.

* * *

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.  
Cutting down various creatures, she left a red path behind.  
__That Alice is in the forest, locked away like a criminal.  
__Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

Meiko laughed maniacally. In front of her, people ran. Behind her, the ground had been stained a dark red. Around her, bodies lay scattered.

Her target, that annoying young singer dressed in white and blue, had somehow managed to dodge her swing. Still laughing, she lazily gave chase, out of the town and towards what she guessed was the forest. As he ran, she followed, careful to keep a short distance away and prolong this decidedly entertaining chase.

Oh, now she was entering the forest. Her target and next victim was running, nearly falling as the path narrowed and grew windier and more overgrown. She laughed again, a short, cruel burst of hysterical laughter that only caused said target to squeak in fright and attempt to speed up.

Meiko narrowed her eyes. She had almost just lost him through those damnably thick trees. Easily speeding up, she trailed his slowing form through the increasingly tangled woods. She was getting tired of this, maybe she should just kill him now, in this clearing-

Something was dropping-

He was getting away-

Something heavy had just landed-

She couldn't see him-

"Wha-let me out!"

The muffled clang of metal bars on earth echoed in Meiko's ears as she whirled, sword raised, her eyes darting from side to side. Ahead, she spotted her was-target running off, presumable towards a different town while happily oblivious to her plight. She stalked through the limited expanse of clearing she was confined in over and again, but no clear escape presented itself, and she finally allowed herself to scream. The primal sound was quickly lost in the surrounding forest, accompanied by the light patter and rustle of many tiny feet fleeing from this possible berserk creature. Gritting her teeth, Meiko brought the sword down, with all the strength she could manage, onto the bars.

_Cla-shrrrrk-snap._

Tears beginning to well in her angry eyes, Meiko stared disbelievingly at what had been a perfectly good sword just moments ago. Her breathing harsh and ragged, she considered stabbing herself, or at least trying to as best as she could with this junk of twisted metal, for a moment, then hurled it as far away as possible - which, judging by the metallic clang that soon followed, really wasn't very far.

_"N-noooooooooo!"_

_

* * *

_

_The second Alice meekly entered Wonderland, singing a song.  
Spreading various sounds, he birthed a mad world.  
That Alice was a rose, killed by a madman.  
He made one red flower bloom, and withers while admired by everyone. _

Kaito ran.

He wasn't even sure what he was running from, or where he was running - something just told him to run, run till that red demon was no longer chasing him.

Was he safe? Ducking behind a house, he allowed himself to peek out just that slightly-

"May I help you?"

Kaito's breath hitched as he instinctively propelled himself away from that voice, before realising _it's not her, that red demon isn't here._

"You're a singer, am I right?"

"Y-yes..." Kaito barely dared to raise his voice, just in case _she can hear me and she's going to kill me anytime now-_

"Would you sing for me?"

"S-sing?" _Red everywhere. _"I-I don't s-sing anymore." _Blood. Laughter._

"Oh, please? Just one song? I've heard that your voice is very nice..."

"N-no." _Blood... red..._

"Not even that song about roses you always used to sing?"

"Ro-roses?" _Red. Roses are red. _"O-ok, but just o-one song, then I'll be g-going..." _Roses. Red. Blood. Roses._

Lifting his voice, he began to sing. A crowd soon formed around him, the townspeople gathering to listen to this unusual talent who was suddenly performing.

_Red. Roses and blood. Does blood... look like roses?_

He continued singing, almost managing to lose himself in song as he had not done for a long time. "_La~la~la~"_

People were clapping. _I should do something entertaining. _The applause was long, sustained, like when he had performed back in-

_Too much blood. Red._

People were calling for him to sing again. _I-I should do something more entertaining. Yes. They are my audience._

He began to sing again, that same song. _Yes. I'll show them how blood is like roses. _He sang, finally using his captivating voice to its full extent, his voice soaring as he approached the song's climax-

_Bang._

And he looked down at himself, and saw_ blood really looks like roses, like a growing rose. It's all red..._

The gun slipped from his hand, and suddenly he was lying on the floor, and _I should get up, I should continue singing, the rose is so pretty, _and the crowd was saying something, or maybe they were applauding again, he really couldn't tell...

_

* * *

_

A/N 2: Miku and the twins' chapter coming up next! Reviews please~


End file.
